1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus for contacting solids in the form of flowable lumps with liquids and, optionally, gases in order to dissolve said solids using a housing wherein a perforated vat holding the solids is disposed which, as the liquid flows around, forms a spouted bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 32 44 972 C1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,289) discloses an apparatus comprising a reactor housing with a vat holding aluminium particles in the form of needles or chips arranged therein. An aluminium alcoholate/alcohol mixture is set bubbling such that the fine aluminium particles are whirled up in the screen basket whereby the aluminium dissolves in the aluminium alcoholate/alcohol mixture.
It is the object of the instant invention to increase the volume turnover of said reactor and to enable the use of lumpy solids, preferably ingot off-cuts.
According to the instant invention, the problem is solved by providing a rotary grate for holding the solids at least temporarily.
The volume turnover can be significantly increased by using said rotary grate. It is now possible to use large lumps, e.g. ingot off-cuts of more than 1 kg, which could not be used up to now.
According to another embodiment of this invention, there is provided a vertical pipe for placing the solids into the rotary grate, said pipe allowing to charge the solids from the top and to distribute them evenly in the screen reactor space. According to another embodiment of the instant invention, said vertical pipe is provided with a joint such that the lower pipe outlet can be shifted between edge and center of the rotary grate. Furthermore, the pipe is adjustable by means of a device which is steerable from outside.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the basket-like rotary grate is disposed on a central, vertical shaft protruding from the top of the reactor. The protrusion point is sealed and the shaft can be rotated from outside the reactor using a motor.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the rotational speed of said rotary grate is adjustable such that the solids placed therein will be dissolved after a single turn of the grate.
According to another embodiment of the instant invention, the edge of said rotary grate is supported by a console mounted on the interior wall of the reactor. The rotary grate remains rotatable and, thus, is easy to manipulate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, purifying jets are arranged around the rotary grate such that a cleaning fluid or fluid mixture can be sprayed onto the screen basket, thus preventing clogging of the meshes.
According to another embodiment of this invention, said purifying jets are arranged on a pipe which is led through the hollow shaft of the rotary grate into a space between screen basket and rotary grate and therefrom outside.
According to another embodiment of the instant invention, said pipe extends in the space from the outer end of a radial pipe section to an upward-bent pipe section.